


Dark blue

by S0ft_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ft_malec/pseuds/S0ft_malec
Summary: Both Alec and Magnus are in their room after a basic day.





	Dark blue

"Magnus"  
Magnus was reading while Alec was clearly looking at him. Trying to ignore Alec, he turned the page and read it slowly trying to concentrate.  
"Babe"  
Magnus sighed, put the book down and looked at Alec.  
"- What's the matter darling ?  
\- I'm bored  
\- And do you need to bother me while I'm reading "Les Misérables" ?" retorted Magnus while rolling his eyes.

Alec started pouting, crossed his arms and sighed every minute.  
"- You know what, I want you to do something for me Alexander, you say you are bored so let's do something."

Magnus stood up and went to the bathroom under Alec's confused look, noises came from the bathroom like he was searching for something in the drawers. He came back with a box made with wood, on the lid Magnus' initials were engraved. Alec confused look made Magnus laugh, he opened the box and started looking at the little bottles of nail polish.

"- Babe what are these ?  
\- Alec are you blind or idiot ? It's nail polish, I'm tired of this color so I want you to paint my nails.  
\- Wha- I don't even know how to do it and why don't you use your magic for it ?  
\- It's not that hard to do it sweetheart, come on, you can even choose the color that you want. I want you to do it, please."  
The puppy eyes always work with Alec, Magnus just needs to do it when he wants or needs something and he has it.  
"- Okay, so let's do dark blue because you always have black or bordeaux. And blue is really great on you." 

Alec started looking in the box looking for a blue, but nothing, he heard his boyfriend laughing and snapping his fingers, Magnus gave him the dark blue. The warlock snapped his fingers again to take off the actual black nail polish. Giving his hand to Alec he remembered that he doesn't know how to do it.  
"- Give me your little finger darling  
\- What ? Why ?  
\- I'm going to show you how to paint a nail  
\- Oh okay, show me then babe." smiled Alec then Magnus took his little finger and started painting his nail with the dark blue nail polish while Alec was looking at how he put the color on the nail then Magnus started blowing on the nail waiting for it to dry.

"- See it's not that hard, you start from the middle, then you take it to the sides with the brush."  
Alec smiled and took the little bottle in his hand, he sat comfortably in front of his boyfriend, Magnus gave his hand. Alec started painting every finger with a massive concentration while Magnus was watching him doing it with a big smile on his face. It was very funny to watch, it's when Alec messed up the second nail that Magnus started giggling.  
"- Stop moving, ugh I'm really bad at this.  
\- No, no, it's good, I'll clean the really bad ones.  
\- If I don't mess up a nail can I kiss you ?  
\- If you want darling."  
Alec smiled and took the middle finger of Magnus' right hand, when he finished the finger he smiled proudly and glanced up at Magnus. He leans over to kiss him, but they both fall back, laughing between their kisses.

"Nails, Alexander." said between their lips, Alec sighed again and rolled his eyes. “Fine” he murmured. Alec sat again and painted all of his fingers, taking a minute for every nail. When he finished, he looked at his hands, smiling proudly then started blowing on them. The hot breath on his fingers made Magnus shiver so he closed his eyes and tried not to get horny, Alec saw his reaction and continued blowing closely but Magnus’ stomach stopped everything because of the weird noises.

"I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten anything today » confessed Magnus, Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. "What do you want for dinner babe ?" asked the shadowhunter.

The warlock looked hungrily at his boyfriend and started biting his lip "you" said Magnus. Alec’s hazel eyes became darker than usual after what his man said, but smiled and shook his head to forget the dirty thoughts in his mind. "Nope, I worked hard to paint your nails perfectly, you’re going to mess up my beautiful work. I’m going to cook something, what do you want ?" 

But Magnus remained silent to the question, Alec stood up after kissing his boyfriend and went to the kitchen. Alec took some mushrooms, onions and 3 peppers out of the fridge and started cutting them, his smile grew when he heard the warlock coming in the kitchen.  
"Alexander, you know that I can make something to eat with magic. Don’t need to cut all of this. Buuuuuut looking at you cooking is something that turns me on so go on sweetheart"

Alec laughed at his comment and put the onions in the pan to brown them, then he put the peppers that he cut. He added some salt and finished cutting the mushrooms, the warlock was following every movement, how his arms were blending the food in the pan, how his whole body was working between cutting, blending, taking another ingredient in the fridge. Alec was such a turn on, in every way and every time. He put the dishes in front of Magnus, took two wine glasses and white wine. They both started eating and talked about their day.

 

" As you can see on the screen, there are lots of shapeshifters around New York, you know what you have to do, make sure to kill every single one and that every mundane is safe. Go do your job."

Alec was very good as a leader, everyone knew that, but sometime his job took so much time that he couldn’t see his boyfriend before the evening and they were both tired of their days. Alec just wished that he could spend more time with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. For two seconds Alec was in his thoughts.

"Alec ?  
-Hmm"  
He heard Izzy’s laugh and turn his head to look at her with a confused look.  
"What’s wrong Izzy ?  
-Is that nail polish ?"  
He looked at his little finger and then hide it even if she saw it. His face started flushing and he started stuttering while trying to explain.  
"Alec, big bro, there’s nothing to worry about, if you want to wear nail polish go on. Magnus has a very big influence on you.  
-No, no it’s not...that. It’s just that Magnus wanted me to paint his nails and I didn’t know how to, so...so... he showed me how to do it on my little finger and I forgot to take it off."

Izzy’s smile grew when he looked at her in the eyes, she took her hand and laughed.  
" Erm Alec you know that he is supposed to have magic, and he can change his nail polish in just a second ?  
-Of course I know, I was just bored and he told me that I could do his nails and I said yes.  
-You both are so cute seriously, and what else do you do for him ? Let me guess, you cook for sure, sometimes he tries on some outfits and he asks you for your favourite one.  
-Izzy that is none of your business.  
-Touché big bro"

She laughed and she went to take a seraph blade, Alec again rolled his eyes and went to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So this is the first thing that I post, I wrote a lot but I’m just scared that no one will read them so I don’t post anything.  
> I try with this little scene that I wrote, hope you like it and thank you for giving me your advice. Love ya x  
> I’m @ taron_shumdario on twitter x


End file.
